Chatting With Charlie
by LiLi26
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Sillybella : Charlie veut protéger Bella, et il n’est pas content d’Edward à la fin de New Moon. Il se souvient aussi d’avoir été un adolescent. Il est temps pour Charlie d’avoir une discussion avec Edward. COMPLÈTE


**Chatting With Charlie**

**Auteur**: sillybella (traduction Lili)

**Genre**: General/Humour

**Résumé** : Charlie veut protéger Bella, et il n'est pas content d'Edward à la fin de New Moon (Tentation). Il se souvient aussi d'avoir été un adolescent. Il est temps pour Charlie d'avoir une discussion avec Edward.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**T/N : Je ne suis pas censé faire de traductions en ce moment, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, surtout avec la sortie récente de New Moon. **

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Charlie semblait nerveux quand il ouvrit la porte.

- "Entre Edward. Je suis content que tu ais un peu de temps."

Je savais déjà que Bella travaillait. Mais quand même, ça m'avait inquiété quand Charlie avait appelé. C'était Bella, et, eh bien, elle est Bella. N'importe quoi pourrait lui arriver. Même au travail. Je suivis Charlie à travers la maison, m'attendant presque à ce qu'il me dise qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen d'avoir un accident dangereux avec la caisse enregistreuse.

- "Assis-toi, Edward."

Charlie fit un geste en direction du canapé alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans le fauteuil. Il éteignit la télévision.

- "Je voulais te parler. Seul à seul. À propos de Bella."

Charlie remuait sur son siège. Ses pensées n'avaient aucun sens. Soudainement, l'absence de Bella semblait inquiétante. Si elle avait été blessée au travail ? Mais si elle était à l'hôpital, Carlisle aurait téléphoné.

- "Est-ce que tout va bien ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec Bella ?"

J'attendais aussi patiemment que je pouvais pour sa réponse.

- "Bella va bien, Edward, m'assura Charlie."

Puis, presque dans sa barbe, il murmura :

- "Et je veux qu'elle reste comme ça."

Est-il au courant ? A-t-il compris, aussi, de la même façon que Bella ? Ou Billy lui a dit ? Ou Jacob ? Je respirai profondément.

- "Bella est en danger ?" demandai-je innocemment.

Bien sûr elle est en danger. Elle sort avec un vampire. Je gardai un visage sans émotion et attendis qu'il réponde.

Charlie me regardait de façon spéculative. _Il agit comme s'il était inquiet pour elle_.

- "Pas particulièrement. Pas en _danger_. Mais les parents s'inquiètent pour leurs enfants."

Ses yeux attrapèrent les miens.

- "En particulier, les pères s'inquiètent pour leurs filles." _Surtout, une fois qu'elle commence à sortir avec des garçons._

Oh, maintenant, je comprends.

- "Je suis inquiet pour Bella, aussi Charlie. Quand il en vient à sa sécurité, vous et moi sommes en parfait accord."

Je soutins son regard.

_Mince, le gamin parle plus formellement que moi_. Charlie serra les dents, puis parla.

- "Ce que je veux dire c'est, eh bien, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec ma fille. Je ne souviens de ce que c'est d'être un jeune homme. Ce que je ressentais pour la mère de Bella…"

Charlie sourit et permit à ses pensées de voyager. _Elle était si belle. Bella ressemble tellement à sa mère. Parfois, ça fait mal de la regarder. _

- "Un jeune home, une belle jeune femme."

Charlie secoua la tête et se concentra à nouveau.

- "Non pas que tu l'aime bien parce qu'elle est jolie." _Y'a intérêt à ce qu'il y ait autre chose que ça_.

Vaudrait mieux que je lui annonce.

- "En fait, je n'apprécie pas seulement Bella, Charlie. Je l'_aime_. Plus spécialement, je suis _amoureux_ d'elle."

Je serrai les dents et me préparai pour ce qui allait probablement arriver après.

Charlie hocha la tête et soupira.

- "C'est pourquoi nous avons cette discussion. C'est à propos de combien tu l'aimes." _Penses que tu l'aimes_. "Bella n'est pas beaucoup sorti avant toi. Elle est… elle est innocente." _Vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit toujours innocente_.

- "Je ne crois pas que nos actions ont été inappropriées de quelque manière que ce soir, Charlie," l'assurai-je.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait ?_ Ses yeux se rétrécissement.

- "Eh bien, ce qu'on m'a appris d'approprié entre deux adolescents et ce que tu as appris ne sont peut-être pas les mêmes choses." _Je SAIS ce que font les gamins de maintenant. Si je n'avais pas autant de respect pour Carlisle Cullen… Si Bella ne s'était pas mise en colère… Eh bien, il ne serait pas dans cette maison. J'aurai des chaines sur la porte pour le garder dehors et elle dedans._

Comme si des chaines pouvaient me garder loin d'elle. Je résistai à l'envie de me moquer ouvertement des pensées ridicules de Charlie.

- "Je suis sûr qu'on nous a enseigné des valeurs morales différentes," répondis-je doucement.

Et mon éducation était probablement bien plus conservatrice que la vôtre.

- "Mais je vous promets, j'ai toujours traité Bella avec respect, et je le ferai toujours."

Parce que rien de moins pourrait la tuer.

- "T'as sacrément raison !" cracha-t-il. "Tu la déjà blessé une fois, et tu marches déjà sur une fine couche de glace ; tu la blesses encore, et je te ferai mal. N'oublies pas que je suis le chef de la police. Je porte une arme à feu chargée en permanence."

Vient-il juste de menacer de me tirer dessus ? Il ne vient pas de menacer de me TIRER dessus. Comment je réponds à ça ? Comment quelqu'un qui a peur de se faire tirer dessus répond ? J'ouvris mes yeux en grand et déglutis péniblement.

- "Ch-Charlie. Vraiment, j-je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser. J-je croyais que c'était mieux d'avoir une cassure franche. Mais après j'ai découvert, de la façon la plus misérable que vous pouvez imaginer, que ce n'était pas bon pour aucun d'entre nous."

Toute chose considérée, Charlie a pris mon retour dans la vie de Bella mieux que je l'avais imaginé. Je savais que je devais remercier le ciel et prendre tout ce qu'il me donnait. Dieu sait que je le méritais.

- "Je sais simplement ce que les jeunes adolescents veulent," grogna Charlie, revenant au sujet de discussion. "Et je ne veux pas ça pour ma fille."

- "Eh bien, Charlie, je pense que vous allez découvrir que je ne suis pas un adolescent typique."

Parce que j'ai 105 ans.

- "Tu _veux_ quoi, alors ?"

Charlie me regardait de façon suspicieuse.

Je me demande ce qu'il penserait si je lui disais la vérité ; que je veux boire son sang. Je souris. Je pouvais lui dire la vérité. Au moins, une partie.

- "Je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité. Je veux ne plus jamais la blesser. Je veux la faire rire. Je veux l'embrasser et lui tenir la main. Et un jour, de préférence dans pas très longtemps, je veux l'épouser. Et après, je veux faire des choses dont je ne devrais probablement pas parler en détails avec vous."

Voyons voir ce qu'il pense de ça !

De la colère passa dans les yeux de Charlie.

- "Tu veux l'épouser ? Tu es trop jeune ! Elle est trop jeune." _L'épouser ! L'épouser ! Vous n'êtes même pas encore sortis du lycée !_

Et moi qui pensais qu'il était seulement inquiet par rapport au sexe.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse. J'avais vu la même position quand Bella maintenait sa position.

- "Elle a 18 ans maintenant, Charlie. Elle peut prendre cette décision."

Je gardai ma voix calme. M'énerver n'allait pas arranger les choses.

- "Je peux prendre soin d'elle, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète."

- "Et comment réussirais-tu à faire ça ?" gronda Charlie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait si je lui disais combien d'argent j'ai ? Je ne devrais probablement pas. Juste rester aux faits propres pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

- "Charlie, mon père était avocat. Il avait une très bonne situation. Quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai hérité de tout : la maison, les comptes en banque, les stocks. J'ai aussi un compte bloqué. Carlisle a aussi ajouté de l'argent pour chacun d'entre nous. Je peux prendre soin de Bella. Je vous le promets."

- "Et Bella," demanda Charlie. "As-tu idée de comment elle se sent à propos de ça ?"

J'espérai amener ce sujet de discussion avec Charlie dans de meilleures circonstances. Lui en parler avant de demander à nouveau à Bella. Avoir sa bénédiction. Lui montrer la bague. Pas comme ça, sur une impulsion. Plus le choix maintenant. Il est temps de prendre sur moi.

- "Eh bien, monsieur, pour dire la vérité, je lui ai déjà demandé, et elle a dit non. Mais je n'abandonne pas."

J'attendais le déluge. Étonnamment, il ne vint pas.

Charlie soupira. _Dieu merci. Elle a dit non._

- "Et ces choses dont tu ne veux pas parler en détails. Tu ne les as pas commencés ?" _Vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il dise non !_

Je secouai la tête.

- "Non, monsieur ! En fait, à de nombreuses reprises Bella m'a taquiné parce que je trace une limite avant qu'elle ne le fasse."

_Elle… Quoi ? Il trace une limite ? _Charlie fronça les sourcils. _Il est gay ?_

- "Tu n'es pas…" _Comment je lui demande s'il est homosexuel ?_

Je choisi d'ignorer le fait qu'il questionnait ma sexualité et me concentrai sur la frustration dans sa voix.

- "Je respecte Bella, monsieur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse des choix qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard."

Vous ne pouvez pas croire avec quelle force je l'empêche de prendre des décisions qu'elle peut regretter.

Charlie ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il regardait par la fenêtre alors qu'il pensait à ce que j'avais dis. _Il ne veut pas qu'elle fasse des choix qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard ? Est-il réel ? Ou essaye-t-il de m'apaiser ? Peut-être que ce gamin n'est pas si terrible. Et tant qu'elle sort avec lui, elle ne sortira pas avec d'autres garçons qui FERONT tout pour aller dans son lit. Il est gay ? En y pensant bien, il est un peu… comment ils appellent ça ? Oh, ouais, metrosexuel. Pas d'importance. Un petit-copain gay au lycée n'est pas si grave. Pas beaucoup d'inquiétude pour papa. C'est pour le mieux, de toute manière. Tant qu'il ne l'épouse pas s'il est gay. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle a dit non._

- "Y'a beaucoup de garçons qui veulent sortir avec elle, tu sais. Ils appellent."

D'accord, je peux pas croire ça. Il pense vraiment que je suis gay ! Attendez, il a dit que d'autres garçons appellent ?

- "Qui sont-ils, Charlie ? Je peux m'occuper d'eux."

Comme si je ne savais pas déjà. Newton. Crowley.

- "Fais juste en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité, Edward," soupira Charlie.

Il semblait qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à me dire.

Dieu merci, la conversation était terminée.

- "Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, monsieur," l'assurai-je à nouveau. "Je vous promets de prendre soin d'elle."

Charlie me jeta un regard noir.

- "Y'a intérêt. Autrement, je te botterai le cul et aurai ta peau !"

Je grognai presque. Avoir ma peau. HA ! J'aimerai voir ça !

- "Oui, monsieur."

Je hochai gravement la tête et jetai un coup d'œil vers l'horloge.

- "Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller chercher Bella au travail, Charlie. Je devrai y aller."

Il hocha la tête, et on se leva tous les deux. A la porte, il serra ma main et me regarda tandis que je marchai vers ma voiture. Alors que je démarrais la Volvo et partais, je pouvais l'entendre lister toutes les choses qu'il me ferait si je touchai Bella et se posait des questions à propos de mes préférences sexuelles. Qu'est-ce qui devrait me déranger le plus, que Charlie pense que je suis gay ou qu'il me menace de me tirer dessus ? Je ris. Je me demande si Bella sait que Charlie pense que je suis gay ?

Quelle expérience perturbante. J'aimai penser que j'avais un peu plus de panache que l'adolescent moyen, mais je n'étais pas préparé pour ça. En fait, j'avais l'impression d'avoir 17 ans en parlant avec Charlie. Alice avait-elle vue cette conversation dans une vision ? Si c'était le cas, j'allais en entendre parler. Au moins, elle ne saura pas que Charlie pense que je suis gay ! Il n'a jamais rien dit à propos de ça, il y a juste pensé. Dieu merci pour les petits miracles.

J'entrai dans le parking et m'arrêtai devant le magasin de sport. Bella se tenait à la porte, écoutant Newton alors qu'elle attendait. Un sourire fit son apparition sur son visage quand elle me vit. Je regardai tandis qu'elle quittait la boutique et approchait de la voiture. Elle était si belle. Charlie avait raison d'être inquiet pour elle. Elle monta dans la voiture et tendit la main pour prendre la mienne, tout en continuant à sourire. Je levai sa main à mes lèvres et embrassai sa paume sans retirer mes yeux de son visage. Pour ce sourire, je parlerai avec Charlie toutes les nuits.

* * *

**J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu. **

**Et comme toujours, un petit commentaire me fera le plus grand plaisir  
**


End file.
